The Princess of Light and Darkness
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Penelope is the Princess of Southern Hollow Bastion, aka the Princess of Silence. When Penelope has to end up going to Northern Hollow Bastion to meet Prince Riku, she can either try avoiding or just going with it. So can Penelope at least figure if she is in love with Riku or not?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival at N Hollow Bastion

The Princess of Light and Darkness

(A/N: Hello people! It's CirciFox81314 here to present another fanfic which I really shouldn't be writing because I'm writing other stories but the inspiration hit me in the face!

Penelope: If you don't work on a specific Drawn to Life X-Over, it will become abandoned and forgotten!

CirciFox81314: I know, but do you KNOW how hard it is to write 3-4 stories at once?!

Riku: And it's the same with the Wreck-It Ralph X-Over and the Epic Mickey X-Over! If you forget about those-

CirciFox81314: I'M CURRENTLY WRITING THE (CENSORED) STORIES ON MY (CENSORED) LAPTOP! QUIT NAGGING ME!

Everyone: *Gasp* you cursed! You've never cursed on an Author's note!

CirciFox81314: The cursing was censored! I just can't write swear words!

Penelope: You can write your feelings.

CirciFox81314: I almost write swear words, but if I write one, I feel guilty for writing it and I change the word.

Penelope: *Face palms* Why do I have to be YOUR character?

CirciFox81314: Penelope…Do the disclaimer please…

Penelope: *Sighs* Fine, I'll do the stupid disclaimer. CirciFox81314 never will own Kingdom Hearts. She only owns her inspiration, her plot ideas (She's always owned her story ideas, she just never mentions it in the disclaimers for the other stories because she thinks everyone knows she owns her Plot Ideas) and her OC Characters, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Jo Dee, Lilly, Melanie and me! Along with some side OC Characters in the story.

CirciFox81314: Heck yeah! Let's begin the story!

Penelope: This is also a Princess Story that isn't based from any of the Disney Princess Movies.

Chapter 1: A Princess of Silence.

In the Kingdom of Hollow Bastion, a Kingdom split into two parts, there were a Prince and a Princess. The Northern Half was where King Terra, Queen Aqua and the Prince, Prince Riku lived, while the Southern Half was where (A/N: Queen is an OC just for a quick notice.) Queen Elaine and her daughter, the Princess, who was named Princess Penelope, lived. However, there was a reason the Prince and the Princess were well known. Prince Riku was known for his calm, cool personality. And Princess Penelope was known for a strange reason. She was a Princess who rarely spoke, a Princess who rarely appeared to the public. Penelope was known as the Princess of Silence. Penelope was close to her three best friends, who were the Princesses of the Neighboring Kingdoms of Flowerrania, Ocean Abyss and Sugar town (A/N: Before you look these up, these are entirely made up Places where my OC Characters, Roselyynn, Yami and Saki live and they do not exist in Kingdom Hearts.). There was Princess Roselyynn, the Daughter of King Rosario and Queen Lobelia and the Princess of Flowerrania, Princess Yami, the Daughter of King Aquarius and Queen Sapphire and the Princess of Ocean Abyss and Princess Sakiyani, aka Princess Saki, the Daughter of King Stripe and Queen Candycane (A/N: All OC Characters. And do NOT laugh at Sakiyani's Parent's names. I have a VERY good reason why I named them that. Saki loves Red and White stripes and Candycanes. And Saki never originally HAD parents so it was VERY hard to figure names out for them.). Each of them had a title like Penelope did. Roselyynn was known as the Floral Princess because she had legendary skill in plants and she could revive almost ANY plant possible, Yami was known as the Princess of Water because she was a very, VERY quick swimmer and she is as fast as a mermaid when swimming because she IS half-Mermaid (A/N: Okay, there ARE mermaids in this and Yami's Mother IS a mermaid.) and Saki was known as the Princess of Sweets because of her high degree in candy-making, baking and ice cream making. You see, Penelope is close to her best friends and that is why she only speaks to them because they understand her. There were things Penelope only told Roselyynn, Yami and Saki. Though quiet, Penelope is an extremely special princess. Penelope had talents that only Roselyynn, Yami and Saki knew of and what were those talents? You see, Penelope was a very quick reader, she had an unmatchable degree of intelligence and she was also psychic. There was also another reason why Penelope was silent. She didn't want to get married and become Queen. But there was a day she had to be brought out of her silence and this is the day when a tale began to unfold…

(Hollow Bastion- Southern Half)

Penelope was up in her room, rereading the book The Secret Garden in silence when she heard a knock on the door. What was strange is that nobody usually came up to her room except her best friends, so Penelope decided to not open the door and went back to reading. The door handle moved, then the door opened and Penelope saw her mother, Queen Elaine in the door way. In response, Penelope snapped her book shut and stared at her mother.

"Penelope, I know you don't want to speak to me, but this is important." Queen Elaine indicated to her daughter. Penelope knew what she was going to say, so she remained muted. The Queen stared at her daughter sadly and said, "I know you don't want to talk to me about becoming Queen, but the only was is by marrying a Prince, and that is why I'm talking to you. " Penelope began ignoring Elaine and went back to reading. "So that is why you are going to the Northern Half of Hollow Bastion to meet Prince Riku and you will be staying at his castle for a while." Penelope's eyes widened and she immediately spoke in response, saying, "Are you insane?! I am NOT getting married. To me, marriage is absolutely pointless on every scale imaginable and now this?" The Queen was surprised by her daughter's words. "Penelope, you must get married somehow. Maybe you'll take a liking to Prince Riku." Elaine told her daughter. Penelope's brown eyes flashed like lighting and she snapped, "Why do you even expect me to get married?! Marriage is pointless and a waste of time in my book, which is an encyclopedia of my mind, got it?" The Queen face palmed and said, "Penelope, you're still going no matter what. This isn't optional."

The Princess of Silence glared at her mother for a couple of seconds before giving in and saying, "Fine. I'll go; no matter how much I don't want to, but after this, when I don't get married, I will never say a word to you again." The words stuck the Queen like a spear, but she stared sadly at her only daughter before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Penelope lowly growled before going to get her suitcase from her closet and begin packing.

(Hollow Bastion- Northern Half)

Riku was silent as his parents, Queen Aqua and King Terra told him this, "Five Princesses are coming to the Castle and staying here for a while, and you'll have to pick one of them as your Queen." Riku said back, "I really don't want to be rude or anything, but why? I'm trying to figure out the special person for me." Aqua said to Riku, "I know you don't want to do this, Riku, but maybe one of those Princesses is the "Special One". One of them is from the other half of Hollow Bastion."

Riku asked in response, "The Princess of Silence? But what if she doesn't even try to say anything?" Terra answered the question, "As far as Queen Elaine said, she thinks you might be able to get her out of her shell." Riku nodded to the answer and indicated, "I'll begin preparing for their arrival."

The Prince left the room to his chambers to begin getting ready for the Princesses' arrival.

(Hollow Bastion- Southern Half)

(1 hour, 15 minutes later)

"She said what?" "I'm supposed to go to the Northern Half of Hollow Bastion to meet Prince Riku and I REALLY don't want to go." Penelope answered. Saki growled, "That's stupid. That means we'll be separated for quite a while." Yami smiled and tried cheering Penelope up by saying, "I hear that Riku is really nice. Maybe you'll like him!" "I really don't care about that. What aggravates me the most is that I actually HAD to speak to my mother!?" Penelope snapped.

Then Roselyynn began to fix up Penelope's Hair to make it look nice. "Well Penelope, even though we don't have much time to spend together because you're leaving in 20 minutes, we can still text each other." Roselyynn indicated. Penelope smiled at that fact. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

(19 minutes later)

"Bye Penelope! We'll miss you! Don't forget to call, write, text, e-mail-"Yami began to yell but Saki covered Yami's mouth and indicated, "That's enough, Yami." Then the three princesses waved good-bye to their friend as she left to go to the Northern Half of Hollow Bastion.

(Hollow Bastion- Northern Half)

Riku waited for the five princesses in the Grand Hall as he paced back and forth until he heard the Palace Doors open, making him stop and turn forward.

Five Princesses walked into the room, first one with blonde hair fastened into a bun with brown eyes and rose pink lips and she appeared to be in an emerald green ball gown. The second princess had long, brown hair and her eyes were grey and her ball gown was a soft yellow. The third princess had short brown hair and deep brown eyes and her dress appeared to look as if it was a sunset. The fourth princess had short black hair and blue eyes and her gown was midnight black but the fifth and final princess caught Riku's eye. She had long brown hair that split into two parts; and she had slightly tanned skin that was noticeable. Her eyes were a beautiful cocoa brown and her dress, it was stunning. It was lilac at the upper torso, but the skirt was a darker purple and it was flowing down until it reached the girl's feet, which were covered by slippers that matched the skirt's color. It was immediate love at first sight. But Riku had to speak.

"Hello ladies. I'm Prince Riku of Northern Hollow Bastion. Would you please introduce yourselves?" Riku asked. The first princess curtsied and introduced herself. "My name is Princess Jo Dee of the Kingdom of Floral Forest." Then the second princess curtsied and introduced herself. "My name is Princess Melanie of the Kingdom of Sunnyvale." The third princess then curtsied and introduced herself. "My name is Princess Lilly of the Kingdom of Sunset Island." After that the fourth princess curtsied and introduced herself. "My name is Princess Xion of the Kingdom of Twilight Town." But the last princess said nothing. Riku figured out who she was, but he was unsure of her name. "And you must be the Princess of Southern Hollow Bastion, aka, the Princess of Silence. What is your name?" Riku asked the maiden. The girl remained silent. Riku sighed and said, "No wonder you've earned the title of the Princess of Silence. It's hard to get a word out of you." The maiden sighed and then curtsied. "My name is Princess Penelope of the Kingdom of Southern Hollow Bastion." Riku smiled and knew Penelope just might be the special one.

There was also a legend from long ago that Hollow Bastion was split due to the disagreement of the King and Queen and they split Hollow Bastion into two Kingdoms, like North Dakota and South Dakota. If the Prince or Princess of Northern Hollow Bastion fell in love with the Prince or Princess of Southern Hollow Bastion who had the same feelings and they got married, the two seemingly separate Kingdoms would be a single one again. And Riku knew Penelope would be the one to make the legend true. But Riku couldn't get too ahead of himself; the other four Princesses could also be his Queen. And Riku began to notice he was getting distracted.

"Circi, Gabriella, Tara, Annabelle and Carissa will take your bags to your rooms. We'll meet at the Dining Hall at 7:15 for supper, so I'll see you all then I guess." Riku indicated before heading off outside.

Gabriella, Tara, Annabelle and Carissa lead Jo Dee, Melanie, Lilly and Xion to their rooms with their bags and Circi was left with Penelope. "I think his Highness, Prince Riku, might have a liking for you, Princess Penelope." Circi told the Princess of Silence. Penelope smiled and said, "It's fine if you call me Penelope." Circi smiled back at the Princess and asked, "May I take your bags?" "Okay, I'll take one and you'll take the other one- the light bag. I can handle the heavy bag." Penelope answered. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm supposed to…" Circi began to say but Penelope cut her off. "No, it's alright, honest. A Princess should be able to also take responsibility for her own luggage." Penelope indicated. Circi still was worried. "But Princess- Err… Penelope, how exactly will you be able to carry your luggage?" Penelope smirked and answered, "Like this." Then Penelope activated her Psychic Power and teleported the bag to her room. Circi stared in amazement.

"Now all you need to do is guide me to my room. I'll carry the other bag." Penelope indicated to the orange haired girl. Penelope lifted up the bag and followed Circi to her room, but she ran into Jo Dee. "Aren't the servants supposed to carry your bags for you? It's like your letting your servant slack while you do the work." Jo Dee stated. "I chose to carry my own bags, Jo Dee. I insisted to Circi that I'd carry my own bags to my room." Penelope indicated. "You really must be the servant than. How did you possibly be a princess?" Jo Dee asked rudely. "Shut up and quit being a bitch, Jo Dee." (A/N: I just did that. I feel less restrained. Freedom! Everyone else: Wow…She actually wrote a curse word. CirciFox81314: I wrote what I felt! It was easier than I thought!) Penelope snarled before heading off to he room and leaving Jo Dee in shock.

Penelope entered her room and it was nicely set up. Penelope smiled at Circi and asked, "Are you treated well here, Circi?" Circi tilted her head and answered, "Of course! King Terra, Queen Aqua and of course, Prince Riku all treat us very nicely." Penelope smiled and began unpacking and Circi gasped. "Um…Maybe I should do that?" Penelope looked at Circi in confusion and indicated, "I should be responsible for my stuff. It isn't like I expect you to do everything like the other princesses." Circi smiled. "You're nicer than I thought you'd be, Penelope. I thought since you are known as the Princess of Silence, you'd be a little more demanding." Circi stated.

Then a knock was heard on the door and a soft voice asked, "May I come in?" Circi recognized the voice and gave Penelope a "Please, May I open the door?" expression. "You can answer it." Penelope told Circi. Circi smiled in joy and opened the door. A girl with black and blue hair, green eyes and appeared to be wearing a navy blue dress, white stockings, a white apron and blue Mary Jane slippers walked in.

"Prince Riku asked for me to check up on you, Princess." The girl indicated. When she noticed Penelope unpacking her own bags, she gasped like Circi did and asked, "Do you need help or anything?" Penelope smiled back and answered, "No worries. I'm most certainly capable of doing things myself. I want to be my own Princess." The girl was surprised. Penelope then asked, "What is your name, miss?" The girl smiled and answered, "My name is Hikari. I'm surprised you asked for my name." Penelope finished unpacking and said, "Why wouldn't I ask for your name? I mean, I'm going to be away from my best friends for a while, so why can't I be social and make a few new friends?" Both Hikari and Circi smiled at Penelope's answer.

"I personally thought you'd be silent." Hikari remarked. "I only speak to those I want to talk to. Besides, I doubt I'll really speak to Riku or the other princesses…" Penelope began to say until her phone went off. "Uh, just a second…" Then Penelope answered her phone and she heard Yami yell, "HI PENELOPE! HOW ARE YOU?! IS THE CASTLE NICE? IS EVERYONE BEING NICE TO YOU?! HAVE YOU TALKED TO ANYONE…?" Penelope then heard Saki say, "Sorry about that. Yami was so excited that she went off. So how are you?" "I'm doing okay. I'm getting acquainted with two of the Castle's servants, Hikari and Circi. I don't really think they are servants though. I just think of them as some people just at the castle." Penelope answered. Then Penelope heard Roselyynn ask, "Is Prince Riku nice? Have you talked to him?" "I only said 12 words to the guy. It's not like I'm going to say anything else to him." Penelope answered again. "ARE THE OTHER PRINCESSES NICE?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Penelope heard Yami yell. "Speak at a normal tone Yami. I can hear you just fine. And I won't really speak to the other princesses but I know Princess Jo Dee is a bitch." Penelope then heard Roselyynn, Yami and Saki gasp. "Really, she's that bad?" Roselyynn asked. "She's bad to the bone. She must be a Princess who wants to get her way 24/7." Penelope answered. "Well, good luck Penelope! We'll text you soon! Bye!" Roselyynn, Yami and Saki chimed before hanging up.

"We still have 2 hours and 10 minutes until dinner. What do you want to do?" Hikari asked. "No, what do you guys want to do? I don't want to force you two to do an activity you don't want to do." Penelope stated. "I kind of wanted to read in the library if it's okay with you. The servants are allowed to read in the library." Hikari indicated. "I also wanted to read in the library." Circi said to Penelope. "Okay, let's go read then!"

(2 hours, 5 minutes later…)

Penelope, Circi and Hikari were in the library and Penelope had already finished her 10th book already, when she noticed the time. "Crap, its 7: 05! I better get to the Dining Hall before I'm late even though I'd rather skip dinner, but I better make a good first impression, so I'll see you two later!" Penelope yelled before heading off to the Dining Hall.

Penelope got to the Dining Hall and it was 7:12. Penelope noticed that Riku was in the room too and he was already seated but Penelope didn't seem to care and she took the chair at the one end, which was the end closest to the door. Riku was smiling at Penelope from the other end and he asked, "How do you like the castle so far?" Penelope remained in silence. Riku smirked and asked, "So you're not going to talk to me?" Penelope shook her head. "The silent treatment won't last for long, you know." Penelope smirked at Riku but still didn't speak. That was when Jo Dee, Melanie, Lilly and Xion walked in. Jo Dee sat next to Riku and Melanie and Lilly sat nearby. Penelope assumed Xion would sit nearby Riku like the others, but to Penelope's surprise, Xion sat next to her. Penelope chose to ignore the raven haired girl. "So Riku, are your parents joining us for dinner?" Jo Dee asked in a slightly flirtatious tone. "That bitch is a slut as well." Penelope muttered under her breath.

Penelope began to tune everything out until Xion tapped on her shoulder. Penelope turned to face the black haired girl, who quietly stated, "Jo Dee is probably trying to kiss up to Riku so she can be the one he picks. What a slut." Penelope softly said back, "She did insult me. And I got payback." Xion smiled at Penelope. "Melanie and Lilly are also trying to kiss up. They must be MAJOR fan girls." Xion stated. "Xion, you must be the only princess that must not be a total bitch around here. I think I just might like you." Penelope told the raven haired princess. "You aren't as rude as I thought either. You're actually very pleasant to be around, Penelope. Or do I have to call you Princess Penelope like I have to with Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly?" Xion asked. Penelope asked in surprise, "You have to call them, "Princess" and then their names? That is really stupid." Xion nodded. Then Penelope smirked and whispered something to Xion, who smirked back in response. They were going to teach those royal pains a lesson that was needed to be learned.

When dinner came around, Penelope and Xion ate their dinner while in between bites, they'd talk. Apparently, Riku was gazing at Penelope and Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly noticed what the Prince was up to. None of them would end up being the Queen if the Silent Princess was in the way, so Jo Dee made the decision to say loudly, "Princess Penelope? Can you hear me?" Penelope glared at the blonde and said nothing. "So you can talk to the Princess next to you, and you can talk to two of the servants and you don't speak to your fellow princesses and the Prince?" Penelope asked back, "I don't really qualify you as a "Princess", and why are you speaking to me when there are three other people around you? Are you just trying to be the petty center of attention?" Jo Dee gasped and almost threw something at Penelope and Riku…he was freaking P.O. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW." Riku growled, making everyone go silent.

"I thought you all knew how to behave yourselves. You are Princesses for crying out loud! I've had enough with the arguing so NO talking for the rest of dinner. Understood?" Riku asked. All the princesses nodded nervously. Riku smiled before continuing to eat and Penelope, who apparently was already finished, got up and teleported her plate away before leaving the room back to the library.

Penelope went back to the library but she noticed that Circi and Hikari were gone, so Penelope made the decision to be alone in her room for the rest of the night, because she had a feeling to stay away from everything else.

Penelope was back in her chambers and she noticed her phone blinking, meaning she had received a message… from Yami of course. The message said: "Hi Penelope! Do you still like the castle so far?" Penelope only answered: "The more time I spend alone, the quicker the days go by so I won't have to be here." When Penelope sent the message, she turned her phone off and began reading Peter Pan until she heard a soft knock on the door. Penelope remained silent until she heard Xion's voice ask, "May I come in?" Penelope thought for a bit then opened the door for the black-haired princess. "Thanks Penelope. I kind of noticed you left early when you were done with dinner." Xion indicated. "Well, I did do that on my own intention for a reason. I didn't want to be a burden yet upset Riku even more. So, I'll try keeping as far a distance as possible and try to avoid Riku as much as possible." Penelope told Xion softly. "Why would you want to avoid Riku? I know he has his heart set on you for being his Queen." Penelope's eyes widened. "And there's another reason to keep my distance from Riku." Penelope stated. Xion tilted her head and told Penelope, "I think Riku REALLY won't stop until you are his, no matter what." Penelope blushed. "Oh Kingdom Hearts, I really just want to be able to remain single and be my own princess for the rest of my life. I think you along with the other princesses have more potential to be with Riku than me." Penelope indicated.

"Yeah, well, I noticed Riku looked kind of sad when you weren't nearby him and you were far across the table from him." Xion alerted. Penelope's eye twitched. "Why does he like ME of all people?! I try hard to stay out of the crowd, and now he is in love with me? Who knows what is going to happen if this keeps up?" Penelope asked, her cheeks a crimson red.

Riku was right by the door and he heard the conversation between Penelope and Xion and he figured Penelope was on the verge of hating him. Riku just really wanted Penelope to like him back as much as he liked her, and he knew it wasn't going to happen for a long time, unless he did something about it, because Riku was going to make Penelope his.

(A/N: And…that's the end of chapter 1! I wanted to write a Princess Story that has some sort of similarity in ways to Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High and I just wanted Penelope to be a princess too. Jo Dee will always be that antagonist bitch that always wants her stupid little way. Penelope: How come you have only used the "B" word?

CirciFox81314: It's the way the writing turned out. And Jo Dee IS a fucking bitch.

Penelope: That makes two curse words.

CirciFox81314: O_O… I meant freaking! Oh gosh! What has happened to the world?!

Riku: For some reason I liked the censoring better.

Saki: Okay, no flames. Lighting stuff on fire is Axel aka…

Axel: If you use that nickname Xigbar gave me I will KILL YOU.

Saki: Whatever. Flaming stuff is your job.

Yami: So…Please review? Please?

CirciFox81314: You can review if you want. I'm fine either way.

Penelope: POW! There's the author's catchphrase!

Everyone: Really? That was REALLY stupid.

CirciFox81314: *Sweat drops* Okay, that MIGHT be my catchphrase but I don't say it constantly so, just review if you get the chance, no flames because that is clearly Axel's job, and I'll try to figure how to update things evenly! Okay see you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Sora and Kairi

(A/N: Hey people! It's CirciFox81314 here to bring the 2nd chapter of The Princess of Light and Darkness!

Penelope: Yeah…Why haven't you ever written a Riku x Xion fanfic so I don't have to be near him?

CirciFox81314: Penelope, there's a reason for it. If I try to write a Riku x Xion Fanfic or a Roxas x Xion Fanfic it would bother me because Xion is Sora's imperfect replica and-

Penelope: Xion is still a girl!

CirciFox81314: But still! I like some Riku x Xion fanfics and Roxas x Xion fanfics! I usually feel that Roxas belongs with Naminé and Riku belongs with Xion (occasionally. It depends on the fanfic) or someone else!

Xion: Well then…

CirciFox81314: And there are a probably some Xion x Ventus fanfics and Xion x Vanitas fanfics out there.

Penelope: And if Joshua is going to be in this fanfic, I'll freak out!

(Joshua walks in)

Joshua: Did someone say my name?

Penelope: Nope.

CirciFox81314: Joshua MIGHT be in this fanfic.

Penelope: I hate you.

CirciFox81314: Oh, Prince Riku, will you please do the Disclaimer?

Riku: Oh I guess so, Authoress CirciFox81314! So, I'll say this once. Just when does CirciFox81314 own Kingdom Hearts? She owns nothing of it. She really just owns her 3DS and the plot.

CirciFox81314: 100% True Fact!

Joshua: And…the Authoress also owns none of he characters except her OC characters and Penelope!

Penelope: HEY! I'm an OC too, Pretty Boy.

Joshua: Whatever.

Penelope: Let's get on with this, shall we?

Chapter 2: Sora and Kairi

(A/N: Sora and Kairi are introduced in this chapter and Joshua might be introduced later in the story or something. I just usually try to include TWEWY because it's not only just Disney and Final Fantasy now, is it?)

(Hollow Bastion –Northern Half)

Morning light shone through the windows in the chambers where Penelope was currently resting. Some of the light shone on Penelope's face, yet she tried to ignore it but couldn't.

Once Penelope woke up, she saw that Circi had opened up the curtains, because shortly before Penelope had waked up, she opened up the first curtain and put it to the side, allowing light to shine through. Penelope softly yawned and said, "Good morning Circi."

"Good morning, Princess- Err…Penelope. Was your rest well?" Circi asked. "Yep, I hope I'm able to get time to myself today." Penelope answered.

Circi looked at Penelope and indicated, "I think his Highness was expecting to be able to spend time with you and the other Princesses today and I also think he was expecting your presence at breakfast."

Penelope softly smiled. "Well, that's okay. I still will be able to get time to myself." Penelope told Circi. "I'm kind of unsure about that. I mean, I think Prince Riku has taken a liking to you." Circi indicated.

Penelope smiled and said, "The other princesses have more of a chance than me in a way." Circi shook her head. "No, I'm serious. I think Riku likes you the most out of all of the Princesses." Penelope turned bright red.

"Why would he like me of all people? I'm the Silent Princess of Southern Hollow Bastion! I'm not as noticeable like most, I mean, look at me! I'm a girl with brown hair and brown eyes! It's a common combination!" Penelope stated in surprise.

Circi then replied, "And your tan…? That is quite noticeable." Penelope's cheeks burned a brighter red. "O-oh this, this was just a natural tan!" Penelope indicated with a bit of shudder in her voice.

Circi giggled. "Well…I'm wondering if you like Riku." Penelope looked at the orange haired girl as if she was insane and started to blush a little. "What? He really is not my type." Penelope stated, even though she was still blushing.

Circi grinned. "OH! You do like him!" Circi teased. Penelope giggled a bit herself and said, "Quit it! You're embarrassing me, Circi!" Circi smirked at Penelope.

Then knocking was heard at the door and Circi recognized the knock to be no other than Hikari's (Hikari uses a special knock). Circi answered the door and Hikari walked in the room and told Penelope, "Penelope, his Highness has requested your presence in the Dining Hall right now."

"Kay…Just let me get ready and I'll be down in a minute." Penelope indicated before Hikari left and closed the door. Then Penelope was pulling a black dress out from her bag and Circi asked, "Do you need help or anything?"

Penelope tilted her head and then indicated, "Nah, I can get ready by myself! Remember, I want to do things on my own." Circi then said, "Oh! Okay!" Then Circi left the room.

(20 minutes later…)

Penelope was all dressed up and she smiled to herself to the mirror before she left her current chambers to head to the Dining Hall. After she left her room and began to head down the Hallway, she ran into someone taller than herself.

And it was Riku.

Penelope blushed when she noticed the Prince's Aquamarine eyes staring into her own and it made her blush intensively in embarrassment.

"Oh…Hello, Prince Riku…" Penelope began until Riku indicated, "It's fine if you call me Riku. The title stuff kind of embarrasses me." Penelope than went silent. "_Well, we have one thing in common, don't we?_" Penelope thought to herself.

"One sentence and then you go silent. You are able to have full-fledged conversations with Miss Circi and Miss Hikari yet you don't speak much to me?" Riku asked. Penelope blushed again and still remained silent.

"The good thing is the other princesses haven't woke up yet. I wanted you to be able to meet my best friends first, so I kind of woke you up a little early, didn't I?" Riku asked. "…" Penelope still remained silent.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you hate me." Riku indicated, sounding a little offended. Penelope looked up and said quietly, "I don't…hate you." Riku looked at Penelope and then softly smiled in response. "Well that is good to hear. I was worried you didn't like me."

Penelope was silent once again. Riku giggled a bit and indicated, "Aww…You're still blushing…" Penelope turned bright red and then said, "Uh…Maybe we should get going?"

Riku looked at Penelope and then nodded. "Kay. Let's go."

Riku and Penelope walked side by side as they went downstairs to meet Riku's best friends and when the two reached downstairs, Penelope noticed a girl with Auburn Hair and was in a pink gown and a boy with spiky brown hair and was in a black outfit.

"Penelope, this is Prince Sora of Destiny Islands and Princess Kairi of Radiant Garden." Riku indicated. Penelope nodded and curtsied to them. Riku then introduced Sora and Kairi to Penelope. "Sora, Kairi, this is Princess Penelope if Southern Hollow Bastion, aka the Princess of Silence. She doesn't talk to me much."

"Well Riku…Is she your girlfriend?" Sora asked Riku, who immediately turned his head at him and turned bright red. "Wha…? SORA! SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Riku yelled. Kairi giggled in response. "Riku has a girlfriend, Riku has a girlfriend!" Kairi chanted. Riku blushed, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Riku yelled again.

Penelope giggled softly and Riku heard her. "Aw no, now you two made her laugh at me!" Riku cried in embarrassment. Penelope smiled at Riku and thought, "_By the way he's acting I'm getting the feeling he has a crush on me, how cute!_"

Penelope then whacked herself on the forehead. "_DAMN IT! Why am I acting like I like him? Or do I have a secret little crush on Riku that I just realized now? HE'S MADE ME GO INSANE! WHY DI D MY MOTHER SEND ME HERE?!_" Penelope thought in worry.

"Hey Penelope, how about we get breakfast before the other princesses wake up?" Riku asked Penelope, which snapped her out of her thought. "Sure I guess…But is it really ok…?" Riku cut the Princess off.

"Yep, I'd actually prefer having a quiet breakfast than a noisy one with three princesses surrounding me!" Riku indicated. Penelope was silent once again and Riku sighed. "I wish you would actually talk to me!"

"Hey Riku, can Kairi and I join you and Penelope at breakfast?" Sora asked Riku. "Yeah, I don't mind at all. We better finish before…" Riku began until Jo Dee along with Melanie, Lilly and Xion came downstairs.

"Never mind…" Riku said with a sigh before heading off to the Dining Hall along with Sora, Kairi, Penelope and the other princesses.

(Dining Hall)

As usual, Riku sat at the head of the table, but Sora and Kairi sat next to him this time instead of Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly which was a relief to Riku. Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly still sat nearby, but this time, they noticed Riku gazing at Penelope, which apparently upset the Princesses.

"So Penelope, what is Southern Hollow Bastion like?" Sora suddenly asked Penelope, which startled her a little.

"Well…I don't usually go out unless my friends Roselyynn, Yami and Saki are with me, but Southern Hollow Bastion is pretty nice." Penelope answered softly. "Maybe we could visit there sometime." Riku indicated before Penelope blushed.

"Hey Sora, how is Roxas doing? It's been a while since I've seen him." Xion asked Sora, which changed the subject and was somewhat of a relief to Penelope. "You KNOW Prince Rokusasu?" Jo Dee asked in surprise.

"Well one, his name is Roxas and two; he's one of my two brothers, who are identical twins," Sora indicated. "And Roxas is also one of Xion's two best friends along with Axel and Ventus has a good relationship with Riku's parents and they are good friends."

"Wow Sora. That's amazing!" Jo Dee said flirtatiously. "Uh hey, Sora's my boyfriend so HANDS OFF!" Kairi snapped. "Sorry…I didn't know…" Jo Dee whined, annoying Penelope and Xion a little.

"Oh, and my sister, Princess Naminé, is Roxas's girlfriend! Interesting, huh?" Kairi asked proudly. "Yeah...Are you and Sora coming with us on our visit to town?" Melanie asked Kairi.

"Yeah we are!" Sora answered happily. "I most certainly will not show my face to anyone in town and I'll be wearing a veil to cover up my face." Penelope said quietly to herself without anyone noticing.

Then Penelope's phone, which she didn't realize she had with her, went off. Everyone at the table looked at her. Penelope answered the call and of course, it was Yami. "HI PENELOPE!" Yami yelled over the phone which made Riku ask, "Uh…who's that?"

"It's Yami. May I be excused real quickly?" Penelope asked. "It's fine if you talk in here." Riku indicated. "OH! ARE YOU WITH PRINCE RIKU?!" Yami yelled.

"Damn it, Yami! I can hear you! Why can't you speak in a normal tone?" Penelope asked angrily. "WHAT IF I CUT OFF?" Yami asked. "Why would you cut off?" Penelope asked in annoyance. "IF I CUT OFF, YOU WON'T HEAR ME SO THAT IS WHY I HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDLY!"

"YAMI, you are speaking so loudly that basically everyone at the table can hear you!" Penelope indicated angrily. "THEN CAN YOU PUT THE PHONE ON SPEAKER?!" Yami asked. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Penelope asked loudly. "I DON'T KNOW! IS YOUR PHONE ON SPEAKER?" Yami asked.

"NO! It is on normal! You speak loudly!" Penelope indicated. Penelope then heard some giggling from around her. Penelope sighed. "Yami, could you do me a favor and lower the tone? Everyone can hear our conversation. "Okay! Is this better?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, that's better. Are Roselyynn and Saki there?" Penelope asked. "Yeah, they actually were the ones who wanted the phone on speaker!" Yami indicated. "Well I won't put the phone on speaker. I can just talk to them normally, okay?" Penelope asked. Then Penelope heard Roselyynn talk.

"Hey Penelope, have you and Riku kissed yet?" Roselyynn asked Penelope. "What the…? ROSELYYNN! I wouldn't do THAT!" Penelope indicated. "Of course you wouldn't. Do you like him?" Roselyynn asked. "Roselyynn quit it!" Penelope shouted.

"So you have gotten in a long conversation with your friends, but you don't speak much to me?" Riku asked. "Oh just shut it, Riku." Penelope growled before talking to Roselyynn again.

"What did he say?" Roselyynn asked. "It's none of your business, Roselyynn." Penelope growled. "So you talk more to those that you are more close to?" Riku asked. "RIKU, I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Penelope snapped.

Riku giggled in response. "Aww… you're so cute when you're mad!" Riku stated. "I can hear what he's saying because Yami has her phone on speaker!" Roselyynn indicated. Penelope face palmed.

"I hate this so much." Penelope grumbled quietly. Then Saki spoke.

"It's not my fault Roselyynn is being an idiot, Penelope. Do you like the castle?" Then Penelope heard Roselyynn yell in the background, "HEY! I'm not an idiot!"

Penelope giggled a bit and answered quietly, "I kind of like the castle. I've really only made friends with Princess Xion, Miss Circi and Miss Hikari." "Well, Yami said that we'd visit the castle today!" Saki indicated.

Penelope paled. "WHAT? TODAY…? You can't be serious! Sora and Kairi are here and I don't know if Riku would…" Penelope began until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "I would what?" Riku asked.

Penelope paled again. "Uh…nothing…" Penelope tried to say until Riku took her phone. Penelope turned as white as paper as Riku spoke. "Oh hi, Princess Sakiyani, right? You were telling Penelope that…uh-huh…Okay! I'm absolutely fine with it." Riku spoke into the phone before giving Penelope her phone back.

"_DAMN IT RIKU!_" Penelope thought in her mind. "We'll see you later, Penelope! We'll be here at about 10: 15, okay?" Saki asked. "O…Kay…" Penelope answered nervously. "Okay, bye!" Then Saki hung up and Penelope was still pale.

Then Riku made the announcement. "Penelope's friends, Princess Roselyynn, Princess Yami and Princess Sakiyani will be joining us on our trip to town today." Penelope lowered her head. "_Well, I hope this visit goes okay…_" Penelope thought nervously.

(10:15 AM)

The bell rang through the Palace as Roselyynn, Yami and Saki waited at the door. Then Circi and Hikari answered the door for them. "Hi! Prince Riku has been expecting you. Please come in." Circi indicated.

The Pinkette Princess (Roselyynn), the Aquanette Princess (Yami) and the Lavendette Princess (Saki) (A/N: Saki's Lavender-ish hair color is the Web color of Lavender. I also came up with the names. ) walked single file into the Palace.

Penelope noticed her best friends and she smiled at them before rushing to meet them. "Hi girls, I'm happy to see you all again!" Penelope told her friend before they group hugged.

"You three must be the three princesses his highness mentioned." Penelope then noticed a platinum-blonde haired boy. (A/N: I said I'd include Joshua! I don't know why I did though. He has a minor-ish role at first.)

"Uh who are…?" Penelope began to ask until the boy cut her off. "I'm Joshua, his highness's advisor." "Wait…how are you the…?" Penelope tried to ask until Joshua cut her off again.

"I'm very bright for my age and I can also be known as the Royal Advisor, got it?" Joshua asked. Penelope rolled her eyes. "You are very annoying." Penelope indicated.

"Well, that's your problem then, Lady Penelope." Joshua stated. Penelope glared at Joshua and thought, "_I don't like him and I bet he doesn't like me. He annoys me…._"

Riku walked in the room without Penelope or Joshua noticing and he suddenly asked, "Hi everyone! Did you miss me?" Penelope and Joshua both jumped when they heard Riku's voice. "Penelope, I see you're getting acquainted with Joshua, hmm?"

"Nope, in fact, I was going to go get ready for out visit to town!" Penelope indicated before turning away from Joshua and almost leaving, but Riku managed to grab hold of her hand. "But you got ready before Roselyynn, Yami and Saki came here!" Riku indicated.

Penelope blushed. "Oh…I did…?" Riku nodded. "…" Penelope was silent once again and Riku sighed. "Two sentences and you're quiet again! You are so impossible!"

Penelope pulled a little but Riku tightened his grip. "Sorry. You aren't going anywhere." Riku stated before Penelope quietly sighed.

"_This is going to be a LONG day…_" Penelope thought to herself.

(A/N: And that is chapter two! I know it was short, but I didn't think anything could be added to it. I also thank Parisa01 for reviewing! It brightened my day and gave me the confidence to update quicker. Also, for this story the minimum for me is to have at least 2,000 words or higher. So anyway, please review if you get the chance and no flames! *Looks around* Well, no one is currently in the room but me so… YAY Axel won't…

Axel: *Sneaks up on CirciFox81314* BURN BABY! *Uses Firaga Burst*

CirciFox81314: AND…I'm hit! *Falls over and passes out*

Axel: See you all in the next chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit to Town

(A/N: Hello everyone! By now, we all know who this is, but I will say it anyway! It's me, CirciFox81314 here to bring Chapter 3 of TPOLAD (The Acronym for The Princess of Light and Darkness). I also thank Parisa01 and KeybladeMasterofDreams for reviewing.

Penelope: I sometime regret being YOUR character.

CirciFox81314: Look, I usually give you a Main Lead in stories because if I don't, it'll haunt me.

Penelope: You could give YAMI a lead role for once. You know, for a Demyx x OC fanfic.

CirciFox81314: Okay! That's a great idea!  
(Sora appears out of nowhere)

Sora: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the TWEWY characters in this story, she only owns her OCs. And if there are any music pieces, she doesn't own those either.

(Sora walks out of the room)

Riku: SORA! GET BACK HERE!

(Riku leaves the room)

Penelope: Uh…I'll leave the room too so I don't have to be with the annoying blonde.

(Penelope leaves the room)

Joshua: Well I never!

CirciFox81314: I think you are charming, Joshua.

Joshua: Thank you. Now it's time for chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A Visit to Town

Penelope was silent as she was in her current room, putting her veil on until Yami walked in her room and took the veil off. "No, Penelope! You MUST show your face to the public!"

Penelope shook her head. "I don't want anyone to see me!" The Silent Princess moaned. "Of course you don't. You're just another Princess who isn't all that special." Penelope noticed Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly in the doorway and she also realized Yami didn't shut the door either, which annoyed her, but that wasn't the important thing.

"Why does the Prince take such an interest in such a dull Princess with no personality? It's stupid." Jo Dee stated. Penelope was silent and then she heard someone yell something.

"Hey, the no-personality Princesses around here are YOU three, not Penelope! Penelope has lots of personality that you three lack." Penelope noticed Xion and she remained quiet until…

"Why does everyone keep acting like I'm SO important?" Penelope asked in annoyance before running out of the room.

"Just what were you three up to? I have a feeling that Riku is going to know what happened…" Xion indicated.

Jo Dee shook her head. "I'm sure he wouldn't…" Then a very familiar voice was heard.

"Who made Penelope cry?" Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly paled. The Silver-Haired Prince had a VERY upset look on his face.

"Penelope's crying? Oh dear." Jo Dee said all innocently. Riku's glare intensified. "I know it was you Jo Dee. Admit it!" Riku snapped.

"Why would I make a fellow princess cry?" Jo Dee asked. "I know you envy Penelope and you're jealous of her. I even saw this earlier when you and your little clique glared at Penelope!" Riku growled.

"But Prince Riku, I didn't do it! It was Xion!" Jo Dee yelled, accusing Xion. "We saw it was you Jo Dee!" Yami and Xion snapped.

"Jo Dee, admit the truth or you and your friends will not attend the visit to town." Riku growled. "Okay, it WAS me! I just don't get why Penelope is an attention stealer!" Jo Dee whined.

Riku blinked and then growled, "You and your friends can stay here while we go to town." The three princesses stared at the Prince in shock at what he just said. "What? Why can't we go to town?!"

Riku didn't answer their question. "Please leave the room now." "But…" The three girls said, trying to protest. "NOW."

Then Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly left the room to their chambers.

Penelope then nervously walked into the room and she saw that Jo Dee, Melanie and Lilly were gone. Riku smiled at the Princess.

"I dealt with them. They won't come on our trip to town." Riku indicated. Penelope was quiet like usual and Riku sighed. "You are hard to get out of your shell, you know that?" Riku asked Penelope.

"I'm not a Turtle!" Penelope stated. Riku giggled. "Aw…Anyway, let's go to Town, shall we?"

Penelope looked at Riku and said, "I hope the annoying blonde isn't coming."

"You mean my Advisor, Joshua? He's not really annoying, but he is really helpful to have around." Riku indicated. Penelope rolled her eyes.

"And Joshua is going to tag along…" Riku began until Penelope glared at him and walked out of the room.

"I don't think he's annoying. How could Penelope think Joshua is annoying, Yami?" Xion asked.

"Penelope doesn't like some people. Now let's go outside!"

(10 minutes later)

(Northern Hollow Bastion- Outside of the Palace Gates)

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Joshua and Penelope walked out of the Palace. Penelope was silent as usual, and she didn't have her veil on, but she was looking down at the ground.

She didn't want to be seen either, BUT Yami gave her no choice, so the only option Penelope had was to look down at the ground.

THAT didn't work. Why? Oh, it was kind of obvious. Penelope didn't realize she stood next to Riku, who brought her head up.

"Come on! Do you really shut yourself up like this ALL the time?" Riku asked. Penelope answered with silence.

Riku sighed. "Okay everyone, once we get to town we don't HAVE to stay together, but it would be best to so…" Riku turned and saw Penelope had vanished.

"Ah. Go figure. She's already gone."

(Hollow Bastion field theme begins playing)

(Hollow Bastion- Music Store)

Penelope managed to get away from the group as she entered the Music Store. Penelope saw some musical instruments as well as CDs around the store. Not only that, there was I-Pods, Mp3's and accessories (earphones, headphones, ect.).

Penelope noticed a kid at the counter who appeared to be about 15 yrs old. He had spiky orange hair and he appeared to have a white Mp3 around his neck and he had headphones on.

The kid noticed Penelope and realized she must've been royalty so he stood straight up. "Uh…can I help you?" The boy asked. "Oh me? Don't worry, I'm just looking around." Penelope answered.

"Okay…?" Penelope began to browse around the store, as well making the boy nervous. Penelope looked at him and said, "Don't be nervous, sir. I'm not judgmental at all."

The boy was relieved. "Anyway, I didn't catch your name. What is it?" Penelope asked.

"Oh…it's Neku. Neku Sakuraba." The boy answered. Penelope smiled. "I'm Princess Penelope of Southern Hollow Bastion. I don't mind if you just call me Penelope."

Then a particular album caught Penelope's eye. (A/N: Just as a quick note, I believe THIS album only comes with Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's the Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Soundtrack. The songs are REALLY pretty (To me). That is all.)

"Wow…this store has THIS soundtrack?! Amazing… Maybe you could play Track 3? It's called "The Wind Waker Symphonic Movement"." Penelope indicated.

Neku put the song on and Penelope seemed more relaxed. "I'm kinda surprised you took interest to that Soundtrack. Usually girls come here to get a Justin Bieber album or something." Neku indicated.

"I enjoy Classical music and some Soundtrack music. Anyway, Track 8's beginning part is pretty. It is called "Ballad of the Goddess from Skyward Sword"." Penelope indicated.

Neku turned it on and when it came on, Penelope softly swayed to the music. "I think you have a nice taste in music." Neku indicated.

Penelope smiled again. "Thanks Neku." Neku thought for a moment and asked, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get away from my group. As soon as Riku said something, I managed to sneak off and come here!" Penelope answered.

"You mean Prince Riku? Okay. Why were you with him?" Neku asked. Penelope sighed.

"My mother decided I'd go to his Castle and stay there for a while. She EXPECTS me to get married, so I usually seal myself in my room at home. And since I usually don't talk much, I earned the title of "Silent Princess". The truth is I just don't like talking to some people." Penelope answered.

Neku nodded. "AND, Riku's Advisor seriously annoys me." Penelope indicated. "His Advisor…As in Joshua?" Neku asked.

Penelope was surprised by what Neku just said. "You know Joshua?" Neku nodded. "He's an old friend, well…acquaintance of mine. He can be kind of annoying."

Penelope giggled. "Oh, okay! I think I've decided what I'll get." Penelope picked up a copy of the Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Soundtrack and put it on the counter.

"How much will it cost?" Penelope asked. "That'll be $7.99." Neku answered. "Okay. Luckily I brought some of my allowance with me so…" Penelope put a Ten-Dollar Bill on the counter.

"You can keep the change. Think of it as a thank you for talking to me." Penelope indicated as Neku put the Ten-Dollar bill in the cash register. Neku nodded before handing the Album to Penelope.

"Would you like me to put that in a bag for you?" Neku asked. Penelope nodded. Penelope handed the album to Neku, and Neku placed it in a small bag for Penelope before handing it back to her.

"Thanks Neku. I hope we can talk again!" Penelope said to Neku before waving bye and leaving the store.

(A/N: *Blinks* That is the most Penelope has ever spoken in this story! That was kind of unexpected in a way.)

(Hollow Bastion- Outside of the Music Store)

Penelope walked out of the store and began walking until she heard, "PENELOPE!" Then Penelope saw Riku and her eyes widened.

Penelope about ran off until she suddenly got a tackling hug from Riku. "Why'd you run off?"

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" Penelope asked in annoyance.

"Penelope…" Riku said sadly.

"Don't whine, Riku. It doesn't work on me." Penelope indicated.

Riku gasped. "You spoke to me!"

Penelope then went silent once again and Riku frowned.

"How come you can talk to other people but not to me?" Riku asked.

Penelope giggled.

"Well…It's kind of hard to talk to you." Penelope answered before breaking out of Riku's grasp.

Then the Silent Princess walked off and Riku sighed.

"I think I like her most out of all of them…" Riku said quietly.

"My Prince, where did Lady Penelope run off to?" Riku turned around to see Joshua.

"I don't know. I think she hates me though…" Riku told Joshua sadly as he stared at the ground.

"I think she's just stubborn. You just need to give her some time." Joshua told Riku.

"But…even if I do that…will she get used to me?" Riku asks.

"I don't know. It is possible that she might, but she may not. And we need to get back to the Castle pretty soon, my lord." Joshua answered.

"Okay. I just hope Penelope comes back." Riku said sadly before he and Joshua walked back to meet up with the others.

(A/N: I know, I know. Short chapter. It took me a REALLY long time to write this, so sorry if it isn't all that good. I know it shouldn't have taken this long to update and for that, I am sorry. Lately, my stories Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Shine High, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Re: Dream Drop Distance and my TWEWY story, One-way out of Shibuya have been my main priorities AND, I keep getting distracted by Vocaloid, so it has been taking a while for me to update. But still, when I can, I'll try to update as MUCH as possible. So, as usual, please review if you can and don't flame! I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and I am open to that. No trolling either. So, I'll see you all in again in chapter 4. Bye!)


End file.
